


Nell's Inbox

by Beecharmer



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: F/F, Humor, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beecharmer/pseuds/Beecharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell Wilson goes to the Oberland to start the finishing branch, retold through her e-mail inbox.</p>
<p> Please note none of these enails are real to my knowledge. Please don't use them ! No money is made from this story and characters and situations remain the property of the copyright holder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nell's new inbox

Message from donotreply@MailSupport.ChaletWelsen.com to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Dear Helena Wilson, 

Welcome to your new email inbox. Please take some time to familiarise yourself with the options and settings. 

Mail Options and Settings 

We have many exciting new features with your all new email, we hope you find them helpful. 

If you have any questions, please look at our frequently asked questions (FAQ) or email us at mail support.

 

Enjoy your new mail!

Mail Team

\---------

Message from donotreply@MailSupport.ChaletWelsen.com  
to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Welcome Helena Wilson! 

Have you thought of adding a photograph or signature to your emails? 

This and many other great new features can be accessed at :

Mail Options and Settings 

We hope you enjoy your new account!

Mail Team 

\--------------

Message from donotreply@MailSupport.ChaletWelsen.com  
to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject: Name Change Request 

 

Dear Bill W

We have had a request for a name change on your account. This will be active after 2 hours waiting period. 

Please note that this name change will show to anyone that you e-mail and will appear on your publicly searchable profile. 

If you do not wish to change your name please go to :

Mail Options and Settings 

To return your name to the original registered name. 

If you did not request this name change, please contact us at MailTeam@ChaletWelsen.com to 

We hope you enjoy your new account!

Mail Team 

\------------

Message from donotreply@MailSupport.ChaletWelsen.com  
to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Name Change Request

Dear Nell Wilson

We have had a request for a name change on your account. This will be active after 2 hours waiting period. 

Please note that this name change will show to anyone that you e-mail and will appear on your publicly searchable profile. 

If you do not wish to change your name please go to :

Mail Options and Settings 

To return your name to the original registered name. 

If you did not request this name change, please contact us at MailTeam@ChaletWelsen.com to 

We hope you enjoy your new account!

Mail Team 

\----------

Message from wilsonnell@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk   
to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject: Test

 

Testing new e-mail 

 

\----------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to wilsonnell@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

Subject : Re - Test. 

Dear me, 

Checking new email how does it look. 

Love from me. 

 

\---------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

Dear Rosalie,

Looks like the new e-mail for Welson works finally! 

Gil Culver won't be arriving until tomorrow, but I want to try to get a start on my paperwork. For some reason it won't let me import my contacts. 

Can you send me a version of the work address book in a simple format that I can open please? And in case Hilda is reading over your shoulder, yes I DO mean CAN - with these damn computer systems there is no MAY / WILL about it!! 

Cheers,

Nell

\-----------------

Message from DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Address book

Dear Nell, 

Please find attached a version of the work addresses book. Let me know if it still doesn't open, you may have your security settings too high. I know that the system was working when I was last using it, so I am surprised that it won't let you open things. 

Gil should be able to help you with that tomorrow if you still can't open it. She is very capable, however for her sake PLEASE don't try to change the settings yourself! She has been trained on this system, so will know what can be done without affecting the main programs needed for the office. 

Hilda says to say that she doesn't read over my shoulder anyway, (which is true, I told her what you had said) but she also would like to point out that you really ought not to start a sentence with 'And' ...

All the best - and don't fiddle with the settings - I know you Nell Wilson! 

Rosalie 

:Sent from the desk of Rosalie Dene, Secretary's Office, The Chalet School:

\-------------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

Subject : Cheek

Dear Rosalie, 

It is good thing for you that I am hundreds of miles away in Switzerland, you are far too cheeky for one so young.  

I still can't open the file, but I am being a good girl and waiting for Gil to arrive before adjusting any settings beyond those already changed. Although since the system appears to be inherently evil in nature, I hold no hope that she will have any more success than I have, despite your great faith in her. 

By the way, how do I set up an e-mail signature like yours? I quite like the idea of "From the desk of Nell Wilson" 

Nell. 

\---------------

 

Message from DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subect : Re-Cheek 

[quote="Nell Wilson"]

before adjusting any settings beyond those already changed. 

[/quote]

Those few words fill me with dread... What have you done??

The answer to the signature question is LET YOUR SECRETARY SET IT UP FOR YOU. Please. Please don't try to do it. 

Let Gil know that I will be around to [strike] commiserate [/strike] help tomorrow when she is resusitating the system ...  

Haven't you some actual paper type of paperwork you can do? That will only need reorganising if you [strike] create chaos [/strike] put things out of order.

Did you want any particular address ? Let me know and I can copy it into here. 

All the best 

Rosalie 

:Sent from the desk of Rosalie Dene, Secretary's Office, The Chalet School:

\-------------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

Subject : Re-Re-Cheek

How do you do that strike through thing!? I am ignoring you by the way, I DO have a degree in sciences, and these machines are at least SUPPOSED to be controlled by logical processes. The last time was a power failure, nothing to do with me. The time before that was just bad luck. 

Don't worry about the addresses, I have given up for now. I have other jobs that I can be getting on with. 

Cheers (although not for the cheek) 

Nell. 

:From the desk of desk of desk of: 

\------------------

Message from DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subect : Re - Re - Re- Cheek 

 

And the time before that? 

By the way, you obviously haven't listened to me, since your email is from the desk of desk of desk of. 

I am going to say this nicely now. You may have been one of my bosses. I may respect you greatly in many matters. However some people are naturally good with computers. Others ... are not. 

Please, please, please - step away from the school computer system. 

Please. 

Pretty please. 

:Sent from the desk of Rosalie Dene, Secretary's Office, The Chalet School:

\--------

AUTOREPLY from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

Subject : Attempt 213 of 213 to contact mailbox Wilson@ChaletWelson.com. Result Fail. 

Your e-mail to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com was unable to be delivered at this time, the system appears to be unavailable. 

We apologise for any inconvenience, please contact our support team with any queries. 

Mail Team. 


	2. The Next Day

Message from Culver@ChaletWelson.com to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Testing e-mail. 

 

Dear Miss Wilson,

I am testing that the system is working again. Would you mind replying to this email. 

Thank you 

Gill Culver

:From the desk of G Culver, Chalet School Finishing Branch Welson: 

\---------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to Culver@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Test email

 

Dear Gill, 

Hope this works ! 

You don't have to call me Miss Wilson by the way ! I'm no longer your headmistress. I'm usually Bill or Nell, will answer to either! Although obviously not in front of the girls! 

How DO you and Rosalie get your signatures to work? I am most frustrated, the system seems to have taken against me completely! 

Regards

Nell. 

:From the desk of desk of desk of: 

\---------

Message from Culver@ChaletWelson.com to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Password. 

Thank you, Nell, I will try to remember. I have to say that I was surprised to realise that you actually used the nickname Bill. Even though we always called you that in secret at school, I somehow didn't realise that it was a real name, if that makes any sense! 

I have set your signature now. When I have all of the general system up and running again I will write down how to do it, so that you can change it for yourself. 

Sorry to ask, I appreciate that it was quite stressful last night, but you have any idea what you might have changed the password to just before the system crashed? It is only because I can at present only get into part of the system. 

Regards Gill

:From the desk of G Culver, Chalet School Finishing Branch Welson: 

\--------------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to Culver@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Re: Password. 

Um. Password?

 I didn't intentionally change any passwords on the system, but I set up my email with the password hildanell, if that helps? Appreciate it if you didn't pass that password on though obviously! 

Thanks for the new signature, makes it feel more real somehow! 

:From the desk of Miss Wilson, Headmistress, Chalet School Finishing Branch Welson: 

\-----------------

Message from Culver@ChaletWelson.com to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subject : Re : Password. 

Thank you, that worked ! Am back into the system now. I hope you don't mind, I changed the password back, it all works better if the access is the same across the system. 

Cheers, 

Gill

:From the desk of G Culver, Chalet School Finishing Branch Welson: 

\----------

Message from DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subect : E-mail now working?

I have just received an email from Gill asking for the emergency back up files so I am guessing that she has managed to fix the system. 

She is very loyal by the way, I asked her if there had been any problems, and she blamed a server problem, while subtly trying to find out what likely administrator passwords might be... 

I will resist the urge to say "I told you so" ...

Peggy Bettany should be with you tomorrow by the way, Daisy Venables is taking her part of the way, and will send her on up to you by the mountain train. 

All the best, 

Rosalie

:Sent from the desk of Rosalie Dene, Secretary's Office, The Chalet School:

\----------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

 

Subject : Told you so. 

She is a good girl. I will hold my hands up to the blame, it does appear to have been something that I did last night. She has been working solidly on recovering the system all morning, poor girl. 

I still maintain that the system is thoroughly illogical and overly fragile...

By the way, do you sign off on official emails "All the best" ? I know that the internet is more informal, but I'm not sure that Hilda would be keen on that?

Make the most of this e-mail, I'm not going to often admit that I was wrong. 

;-)

Nell. 

:From the desk of Miss Wilson, Headmistress, Chalet School Finishing Branch Welson: 

\--------------

Message from DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk to Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com

Subect : All the best

No of course I don't !! All the best is just easier to a friend. 

Yours sincerely / faithfully / longwindedly

Rosalie

:Sent from the desk of Rosalie Dene, Secretary's Office, The Chalet School:

\------------

Message from Wilson@ChaletWelsen.com  
to DeneR@Chaletboardingschool.co.uk 

Subject : Re: All the best 

You really are very easy to wind up, Rosalie Dene. 

"All the best"

Nell.

:From the desk of Miss Wilson, Headmistress, Chalet School Finishing Branch Welson: 


End file.
